mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuka Kazami/RicePigeon's first version
Being a flower youkai, you'd expect Yuuka to remain as still as a sunflower, but brutal as a rose's thorn. What Yuuka lacks in mobility, Yuuka makes up for in stamina and strength. Don't let Yuuka get too close or you'll feel just how painful this parasol-weilding grappler can be. ) |Image = File:YuukaRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution=320x240 |Lablink = Yuuka Kazami/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Yuuka is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. acts as a shortcut for + , while acts as a shortcut for . Uncharacteristic of a Touhou character, this Yuuka forgoes danmaku and projectiles in favor of being a grappler type character. As such, Yuuka focuses on getting up close to the opponent and smacking them down with powerful grabs. Of course, this is easier said than done, as Yuuka is cursed with poor walk and dash speeds. Yuuka's combos are also limited, not only because of the fact Yuuka's grabs cannot hit opponents in hitstun, but also because unlike most of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, Yuuka cannot chain normals into normals. However, Yuuka's and normals sport big damage to compensate, as well as moving Yuuka closer to the opponent. Since Soil Tilling will be Yuuka's primary special, being able to utilize Yuuka's normals in order to perform tick throws will be key to success. At the beginning of the match, Yuuka must select from one of two Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Original Master Spark" is a powerful grab attack that flings the opponent into the wall, before Yuuka's parasol opens up and fires the one move that Marisa Kirisame is best known for, albeit in its original, unaltered form. "Twin Spark" is a powerful, anti-air attack where Yuuka smacks the opponent out of the sky, pinning them down before creating a clone, both firing smaller Master Sparks at an angle towards the opponent. Unblockable, but cannot hit grounded opponents. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} | | }} | | }} | Does not hit grounded opponents| }} / or + / | and versions: + and + versions: | }} 'Hypers' or | Drags opponent into corner Uses 1000 Power| }} | Final hit can be cancelled into Flytrap Uses 1000 Power| }} / or / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Does not hit grounded opponents Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPYuukapal4.png|1,4 (Yuuka's Phantasmagoria of Flower View colours) |File:RPYuukapal5.png|1,5 (Kogasa Tatara's colours) |File:RPYuukapal6.png|1,6 (Yukari Yakumo's colours) |File:RPYuukapal7.png|1,7 (Yuuka's PC-98 nightgown colours) |File:RPYuukapal8.png|1,8 ( 's colours) |File:RPYuukapal9.png|1,9 ( 's colours) |File:RPYuukapal10.png|1,10 (Letty Whiterock's colours) |File:RPYuukapal11.png|1,11 (Umbrella's colours) |File:RPYuukapal12.png|1,12 (Parasoul's colours) |Buttons=0 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Grapplers Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}